


Besame Mucho

by Takemy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa de estudios entre akaashi y hinata.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 12





	Besame Mucho

— ¿Entonces esto se hace así?

—sí, pero te recomendaría escribir la fórmula a un costado de la hoja para no equivocarte tanto, yo hago eso.

—oh, muchas gracias por el consejo Akaashi-san.

—de nada Shouyo— respondió contemplando la sonrisa que se forma en rostro del pelirrojo, desvió la mirada para ver la hora dándose cuenta que sería buena idea parar para comer algo—, voy salir a comprar algo.

— ¿necesitas que te acompañe Akaashi-san?

—no, tu sigue con los demás ejercicios, volveré en un momento.

Se levantó del piso y tomó un buzo de su ropero, dirigió una última mirada a su visitante para asegurarse de que siguiera con los ejercicios, el chico tenía la cabeza gacha observando los problemas que tenía está quejándose de lo difíciles que eran, Akaashi río por lo bajo viendo el rostro que hacia el otro y salió de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras rumbo a la sala tomando las llaves de la casa y partiendo hacia el convini que estaba a unas calles, la lluvia que comenzó aquella mañana no parecía querer detenerse ni siquiera a esas horas de la noche pero el paraguas que su abuela le regaló un invierno atrás resistía bastante bien la fuerza de esta; compraría ramen instantáneo a falta de sus nulas cualidades culinarias, no por nada su madre se aseguraba de siempre dejar comida preparada, pero de dio la casualidad de que todo lo que preparo esta ya se había acabado días después tras su partida hacia un viaje de negocios, lo bueno es que el dinero no faltaba y podía comprar lo que fuera necesario hasta su vuelta.

Shouyo se quedaría hasta el domingo, podría pasar el fin de semana con el menor antes de tener que prepararse para dar el examen de ingreso para la universidad, quizás lo único negativo de todo eso era que acudió a él por ayuda y que su valioso tiempo de pareja estaba siendo consumido por las matemáticas que no entendía este, pero era algo, no todos los días podía darse el lujo de que su novio viniera, no era solamente por el largo viaje, sino también porque la madre de Shouyo comenzaba a sospechar de lo suyo con su hijo y lo que menos quería Keiji era que este tuviera problemas.

Sabía que una vez que Hinata entrara a la universidad podrían tener más libertad con su relación, Tokio era un lugar enorme y la gente no tenía tiempo de ver que hacían un par de chicos, Akaashi agradece eso, el vivir en un lugar así había facilitado su salida del closet y aunque en un principio a su madre le costó entender luego de un tiempo de mostraba muy feliz de que su hijo confesará aquello, además de resaltar que no tendría que preocuparse por los embarazos no deseados, a veces su madre podía sorprenderlo, más él era feliz al saber que tenía su apoyo de algún modo.

Pero la madre de Shouyo era otro caso, sabía por este que a su "suegra" no le gustaba que su hijo viajará a Tokio para estar con su "amigo" y más si sabía que este era gay, al enterarse no pudo verlo por uno mes hasta que el pelirrojo pudo convencerla de que lo suyo era una amistad. El cómo se enteró que era homosexual era un misterio, Shouyo juraba no haberle dicho nada así que era verdaderamente curioso, pero aquello quedaría olvidado en un año cuando el menor se graduara.

Llegó a la tienda y compró los ramen instantáneos y algunas cosas más para la noche, si tenía suerte y Shouyo terminaba todo en el momento podrían con mucha suerte hacer otras "cosas". Y es que Akaashi tenía sus necesidades, la última vez que estuvo con el pelirrojo fue en una concentración a la que Karasuno fue invitado, la suerte les permitió estar a un momento a solas y poder besarse por un rato, algo que disfruto bastante, pero aparte de eso no llegaron a nada más y no es como si fuera un psicópata sexual o algo parecido pero los besos ya no le eran suficientes a esa edad.

Pago todo y comenzó el rumbo de vuelta a su hogar, la lluvia no parecía querer parar, pero no le molestaba tanto, no tenía que ir a ningún lugar mañana a sí que se la podían pasar acostados con Hinata todo el día.

Llegó a su hogar y fue directamente a la cocina para preparar el ramen, no escucho ningún ruido venir de arriba así que imagino que el otro seguía concentrado en los ejercicios, Shouyo no era muy bueno a lo que se refería a estudio, pero si quería seguir jugando voleibol tenía que mantener sus notas para estar en el equipo y más si deseaba entrar a la universidad a la cual él asistiría. Cuando termino de "cocinar" el ramen subió con todo a la habitación, abrió la puerta lentamente, Shouyo seguía sentado en el piso con los codos sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía mirando la hoja con dudas en sus ojos, aquella imagen solo podía causarle ternura a Keiji. Decir que le gustaba era quedarse corto, quizás solo llevaban 5 meses de noviazgo, pero podía decir con seguridad que Shouyo era importante para él.

— ¿Akaashi-san, quiere que haga espacio? — preguntó el otro al darse cuenta que traía para comer

—por favor.

El menor dejo las hojas sobre la cama despejando así la mesa y Akaashi puso toda sobre esta. Agradecieron la comida y comenzaron saborear el ramen, Keiji no se podía quejar, era muy feliz con solo su sola compañía. Los lentes de Shouyo quedaron a un costado de la mesa para no ser empañados por el vapor de la comida, este todavía no se acostumbraba a tener que usarlos para leer, pero si no quería quedar como Tsukishima era mejor prevenir que lamentar más tarde, Keiji también tuvo ese problema cuando tuvo que comenzar a usar los propios, pero no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse.

—Por cierto ¿cómo te ha ido con las prácticas? —pregunto el moreno

— ¡genial, Los de primero son muy buenos jugando!... Aunque se nota la falta de los de tercero, a veces extraño a Sugawara san...— dijo en tono melancólico — ¿extraña a Bokuto-san?

— extraño a todo el equipo, pero el no tener los gritos de Kotaro a mis espaldas es... Raro, pero de vez en cuando nos reunimos para a comer y poder conversar.

—tiene mucha suerte Bokuto-san, también quisiera pasar más tiempo con Akaashi como él— el rostro de Hinata hizo un puchero bastante tierno

—lo sé, pero es importante es que te esfuerces en aprobar todos tus exámenes y luego pienses en eso.

—sí, Pero...realmente quisiera poder estar más contigo Keiji.

Al escuchar eso Akaashi no pudo más que sentirse muy feliz, quien diría que terminaría enamorado de aquel enano hiperactivo que conoció apenas hace un año, ni el mismo Kuroo se lo podía creer cuando se enteró de su relación, el único que no pareció sorprenderse de aquello era su ex capitán, Bokuto se mostró muy feliz cuando se enteró y al parecer había sido el que alentó al pelirrojo a confesar sus sentimientos, algún día tendría que agradecérselo de una mejor manera.

— ¡Muchas gracias por la comida! — Keiji se sorprendió al darse cuenta que mientras vagaba por sus pensamientos el menor había terminado de manera rápida su comida— ¿en qué estás pensando, Akaashi-san?

—En lo lindo que eres— respondió sin más, el enano sintió su cara arder, cuando el moreno hacia ese tipo de comentario no sabía cómo responder realmente

— Amm y- yo no

—Shouyo— interrumpió el otro acercándose mucho a la cara de su pareja— ¿puedo besarte? — el menor solo asintió tímidamente, aún después de haber tenido relaciones se mostraba nervioso al sentir el contacto del moreno

Akaashi besaba los labios de Shouyo de manera lenta, quería disfrutar el contacto con el otro lo más que pudiera, el pelirrojo trataba de seguir los movimientos de forma torpe, pero eso solo causaba más ternura en el mayor, tras un momento de solo mover sus labios sobre los otros sintió como Keiji mordisqueaba su labio inferior tratando de profundizar el beso, cosa que el pelirrojo aceptó de modo rápido dejando la lengua del otro se paseara por su boca. Hinata tenía que admitir que Akaashi besaba muy bien.

Despacio tomó entre sus brazos a Hinata y lo llevó hasta la cama donde lo recostó con sumo cuidado de no terminar el beso en ningún momento, la ropa poco a poco fue desapareciendo y olvidado en algún lugar de la habitación, Hinata se estremeció entre las caricias suaves que eran proporcionadas por unas manos callosas gracias a la pelota de voleibol, la piel del menor fue recorrida por unos labios que deseaban rememorar antiguos caminos trazados con anterioridad por él. Los primeros gemidos más audibles se dieron cuando el primer dedo se aventuró a entrar, aun con el lubricante en abundancia noto como el otro se retorcía un poco del dolor por no haber estado entre sus piernas desde hace semanas o meses.

Cuando sintió que se movía con más libertad decidió comenzar con el segundo dedo, el pelirrojo al sentir esa intromisión no puedo evitar llevar sus manos a la espalda del Keiji y no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas. Akaashi gruño, pero soportó aquello y no se quejó en ningún momento, su otra mano pasó a tocar el miembro erecto del pelirrojo para distraerlo del dolor que sería el tercer dedo, quería que se sintiera bien, deseaba que Shouyo gimiera su nombre de forma desesperada pidiendo que entrara en él y si quería que eso pasara tenía que estar un rato de aquel modo. Masturbándolo y besando su rostro limpiando lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, el último dedo entró con más facilidad que el anterior, Indicando que ya estaba preparado.

—ak- Keiji p-por favor—

— ¿por favor qué? — preguntó con un poco de malicia sacando los tres dedos y bajando hasta quedar su cara cerca del miembro del otro y meterlo completo a su boca, sería mentir decir que el suyo no estaba a igual o peor y que pedía a gritos atención, pero quería hacerlo del modo más lento posible para que durara más tiempo aquella noche.

—Haz- hazme el amor — respondió de forma entrecortada, su respiración era agitada y sentía que estaba en un sauna por el sudor, la boca de Akaashi se sentía caliente y su lengua jugaba con la punta de su pene de forma lenta— k-Keiji.

—Ten paciencia, Shouyo — tras decir eso dejo de masturbarlo con su boca y dio vuelta al menor dejándolo boca abajo en cuatro, acercó sus manos a sus glúteo separándolos dejando ver la entrada del otro— se ve muy lindo— dijo sin ninguna vergüenza.

Shouyo se sonrojo completamente pero no dijo nada sobre el comentario del otro, Keiji tomó la botella de lubricante y vertió una generosa cantidad de este en su pene, tomo la cintura del pelirrojo y fue acercando su miembro a la entrada del otro penetrándolo lentamente, la respiración de Shouyo se volvió agitada, sus gemidos se aumentaron más a cada segundo. No recordaba la última vez que estuviera así de apretado el interior del otro, pero solo lo calentaba más. Cuando entro completamente se quedó un momento quieto esperando se acostumbrara a la intromisión un poco, pero al parecer Shouyo no quería eso porque comenzó a moverse solo, no le sorprendió nada aquello, Hinata podría parecer tierno, pero tenía las mismas necesidades que él.

A sí que comenzó el vaivén de forma lenta, casi tortuoso, aumentando cuando el otro comenzó a gemir su nombre sin ningún tipo de pudor sabiendo que nadie estaba en el hogar aparte de ellos dos, Keiji solo necesitaba escuchar los ruegos del otro y haría lo que fuera por él, incluso si eso significaba dejar su lado más racional y entregarse completamente como en esos momentos, la voz del pelirrojo no lo dejaba pensar ni darse cuenta en sus embestidas más erráticas y descontroladas. Salió de él recibiendo un quejido por eso.

—Date la vuelta— casi sonaba como una orden, y quizás lo fuera con aquel tono muy distinto al que usaba comúnmente, el pelirrojo lo obedeció torpemente encontrándose con la mirada llena de lujuria de Akaashi, abrió sus piernas para él. Verlo tan entregado y deseoso era algo que Keiji amaba ver.

Una vez que volvió a entrar dejó caer su peso sobre el menor y lo invistió de forma fuerte y rápida, Shouyo dejó su cuello expuesto dándole permiso a Keiji de morderlo, cosa que no dudo hacer el moreno, las manos del menor volvieron a atacar su espalda con sus uñas al sentir que tocaba su punto dulce. Akaashi solo podía concentrarse en lo placentero que era sentirse dentro del otro y como lo apretaba junto a los jadeos y gemidos que eran el único sonido en todo la casa además del ruido que producía la cama por todo el movimiento sobre esta.

El moreno estaba seguro que pronto se vendría a sí que llevo su mano al pene del otro y lo ayudo masturbándolo. Se sintió asfixiado cuando el semen del pelirrojo salió y sus paredes lo apretaron con gusto, solo necesito algunas embestidas más para venirse en él, decir que la respiración se le dificultaba era poco, estaba muerto. Salió del otro y con la fuerza que todavía le quedaba y se acostó a su lado, Shouyo solo se quedó quieto en su lugar tratando de estabilizar su respiración tan agitada, Akaashi tomó la sábana y los tapó a ambos, abrazo a Shouyo trayéndolo hacia él y besando su mejilla con mucho cariño.

— ¿Te duele algo? — pregunto Keiji con un poco de miedo, el otro negó

— ¿podemos dormir de este modo? realmente quiero quedarme un poco más poco más así —respondió abrazándose con más fuerza del otro, el moreno asintió— ¿podrías besarme mucho?

—Ni siquiera tienes que pedir eso— sonrió antes de besarlo.


End file.
